


养花日志（三）

by Delandour



Series: 养花日志 [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delandour/pseuds/Delandour
Summary: “在这里，自慰给我看吧。作为你没有说谎的证明。”
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Series: 养花日志 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598872
Kudos: 6
Collections: LxYagami Light(Death Note)





	养花日志（三）

“月君有过性经验吗？”

月在听见这句话的同时，白嫩的脸立刻变得通红。

“你、你在说什么啊！”因为急于表达自己的惊讶，月甚至小小的口吃了一下。

“啊，果然是个小孩子呢。这也是理所应当的吧，月君不用自卑的。”流河露出一个让月觉得非常讨厌的笑容，带着炫耀似的的得意洋洋。

“那种经验……男生都试过的吧！”说不清是一时热血上涌还是什么，月硬撑着说出这句话。

“是吗。试过什么？”流河的笑容变得兴味起来，大拇指不住地摩挲唇瓣。

“就是……那个……zi……”月的声音逐渐小了起来。

“完全听不清啊，月君。还是说你在说谎？其实根本不知道吧。”流河煽风点火道。

“就是……自慰嘛！”仿佛豁出去一般，月闭上眼睛大声地喊出这个词，他的脸颊到脖颈都红透了。这个词其实是他听说的，他从来没有玩弄自己身体的爱好，至于男女之间的欢爱更是停留在电视剧中的拉灯情节，父母完全都不让看的。

“看来月君不完全在说谎。”月瞪大眼睛怒视着这个满口狂言的混蛋，流河那讨厌的笑容一直没有消退，他能感觉到对方在欣赏自己的这副狼狈样子。他有在什么地方得罪他吗？真是无理取闹！

“你究竟想怎样？”月的声音也沾染上了怒气。

“很简单。”流河的拇指压住唇瓣，让它翘起一个诡异的弧度，“在这里，证明给我看吧。”

“证……明？”月不自觉地重复了一遍这两个字，脑袋空白一片。“什么意思？”

“意思是……”流河向前走了一步，弯腰凑到月的耳边说：“在这里，自慰给我看吧。作为你没有说谎的证明。”

“什么！”月被他湿热的吐息惊得向后退了一大步，不小心踩到了体育器材，直接向后跌倒了下去。幸好后面是做体操用的坐垫，才让他没有受伤。月揉着自己被碰到的胳膊肘，刚想起身，就听见头顶传来流河的声音：

“月君果然很急切呢，连坐垫都找好了。现在可以开始了吗？”

于是月起身的动作瞬间僵硬住了。

怎么办，真的要像这家伙说的那样做吗？可恶，觉得好不爽啊……而且自慰究竟要怎么做啊！

“首先得把裤子脱掉吧。”流河“善意的”提醒道。

“那种事情我当然知道！”月红着脸咬着牙，先是脱掉脚上的运动鞋，然后脱下了自己的短裤。他一直低着头盯着自己的小腿和脚背，努力忽略从前方传来的，流河灼热的视线。

体育仓库的光线有点昏暗，更营造出一种暧昧的气氛。男孩的皮肤在墨绿色的体操垫上白的刺眼，脱下来的短裤被规规矩矩的叠好，放在旁边的体操垫上。流河紧盯着包裹着可爱脚趾和小腿肚的白袜，视线上行到白嫩的仿佛能掐出水的大腿，然后是紧紧地包裹住浑圆臀部和私密处的纯棉内裤，上面还印着猫咪的卡通图案。男孩捏住内裤边缘的手指已经有些颤抖了，流河变本加厉：“内裤也是要脱掉的，月君知道的吧？”

“……我知道！”月的声音细微了很多，羞意由内而外地从声音里透出来，然后以一种破罐子破摔的气势扯下了这片小布料，然后迅速地扯下衣摆合拢双腿，掩住自己最私密的地方。

他现在突然心里很慌，因为流河的眼神突然变了。不是在班级里那种冷漠淡然的眼神，也不是刚才那种捉弄自己的、带着恶趣味的眼神，而是像……一头饥饿的野兽一样、想要把自己吞吃入腹的眼神。那双漆黑的眼睛像是突然被欲望点燃，亮起了黑色的火光。

“流河……！我……”月不知道他在恐惧什么，但是他的本能告诉他，不能继续下去了，要逃走，从这个人眼前逃走！

流河的声音很低，很柔，却轻而易举地切断了月的话语：“月君做的很好，已经足够了。”

月睁大眼睛看眼前的这个人。流河所站的位置有点逆光，长长的刘海打下的阴影遮住了他的半张脸，只有那双眼睛像猫一样反射着微光。流河伸出手握住了月的手腕，而且是两只手的手腕——这时月才惊觉流河的手掌的宽大，足足比他大上一号——然后上拉，另一只手不容抵抗地握上了他稚嫩的性器。

月几乎是瞬间浑身过电般颤抖，他反射性地大喊、挣扎：“你干什么？！放手！”可是压倒性的力气差距让他的挣扎根本只是无用功。流河直接一用力把月压倒在垫子上，右手灵活地握住月小小的阴茎撸动，着迷般的看着那鲜嫩的水红色小东西渗出透明粘稠的前液。

“月君做不到的吧……自慰。逞强的样子也很可爱。所以还是让我来帮你吧。”流河的身体强硬地挤进月的双腿之间，“我会让月君舒服的，所以乖，腿再打开一点。”

“不……唔嗯……”月未经人事的身体本来就稚嫩敏感的不行，稍一撩拨情热就如燎原之火般烧到全身，连聪慧的脑子也变成一团浆糊，为这陌生的快感颤栗不已。至于双腿早就发软得不听他意志的指挥了，被迫做成了大开着的淫荡样子。

流河感觉自己左手握住的手腕已经渐渐失去了抵抗的力气，知道月的骨头已经软了，便松开了手，看他双手抓着身下的垫子意乱情迷的模样。他清楚地感受到自己下身的胀痛，便直接解了裤链，掏出自己勃起的性器与月的握在一起摩擦。

月感到一股陌生的灼热和硬物感，原本为了逃避现实闭上的眼睛睁开了，却看见了流河明显粗大一圈的性器与自己的一同摩擦的淫靡场景，巨大的羞耻感和快感一同涌上头顶，把他的眼角都逼出泪花：“流河你……啊……快放手！你疯了吗！……哈啊……”

“月君不觉得舒服吗？”流河的呼吸明显也粗重了许多，两人性器顶端渗出的前液已经把他的手都弄得湿哒哒黏糊糊的了，黏腻的水声在安静的体育器材室显得更加明显。

“才不！……很难受……唔……”月不假思索地反驳道，喘息声却一直没停过。

“说谎的坏孩子可是要受到惩罚的。”流河嘴上说着惩罚，声音却带着沉沉的笑意。空闲的另一只手直接把月的上衣往上推到锁骨处，露出他胸前粉嫩的两点。月感觉胸前一凉，然后其中的一点就被流河的指尖捏住揉搓，随着刺痛的火辣感蔓延而来的还有酥麻的电流，月眼睁睁地看着那一点红肿挺立起来，终于到达了极限：“好奇怪……流河……不要了……啊啊！”

流河的手上一用力，两人都顺利地释放出来。

“第一次做到这种程度就可以了。高潮的感觉怎么样，月君？”流河掏出早就准备好的纸巾，简单地擦拭了手上和两人身上沾染的白浊，提上裤子。月低着头，脸上的红晕还没有褪去，仍在剧烈地喘息着，没有回答。

“这是很正常的生理现象，不用担心。”流河反而有些担忧地凑近月，想看见他的脸，“月君现在感觉……”

“啪！”

这是巴掌甩到脸上，与皮肉亲密接触的声音。

“你这个变态！”

这是夜神月清醒过来后的第一句话。

流河下意识地捂住自己被扇得微微发红的脸颊，月的怒气还没有发泄完：“你是特意把我骗到这里来做这种事的吗？你到底想干什么！”

流河放下了自己捂住脸颊的手，漆黑的眼睛看向在垫子上直起身，胸膛随着呼吸剧烈地起伏，眼睛因为愤怒而格外明亮的月：“是的，我是故意这么做的，我感到很抱歉。”

就在月刚刚平复了一些怒气的时候，流河又开口了：“——但是我不后悔，月君。因为我想要得到你，于是我这么做了，就是这样。”

月不敢置信地看向对方：“我们都是男孩——”

“跟性别无关。我被月君深深地吸引住了，所以想要得到你，甚至做更过分的事情，只是现在还太早了。”

月的脸颊在听见“更过分的事情”之后就变得通红了，他气不过流河的流氓行为，又不能真的把他怎么样，只能鼓着腮帮子闷头迅速地穿好裤子和鞋子。

“而且月君也很快乐不是吗……”

“跟这个无关！”这次换做月大声地打断流河，他憋着一口气说道：“这次……这次就算了！我不会告诉老师，你把这里收拾好！我不会再跟你做这种事情了，你要是喜欢就跟别人去做！”月用眼神示意流河处理沾上了精液的体操垫，然后气冲冲地向门口走去。

流河没有阻拦月，他看起来很受打击的样子。月没管他，他看见被反锁的仓库门脸色就黑了，拧开了锁之后离开时故意把门摔得很响。

流河后面才意识到，这次好像是他处理事后现场的第一次“约定俗成”。


End file.
